


One in the eye for death

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Funeral, hannibloom, post-fromage, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Tobias Budge killed Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in the eye for death

**Author's Note:**

> wow, a #Hannibloom from me! that's weird  
> oh and this is a gift for a lovely friend, i hope she likes it :3  
> this also may turn into a collection of RIP fics (meaning with major character death)

Jack walked into the room, infinite sorrow on his face. He stepped closer to Hannibal with his hands in his coat pockets. Lecter was sitting by the desk and he had a feeling. It wasn’t good.

“Tobias Budge killed two Baltimore police officers, an FBI special agent, and after all of that, his first stop is here, at your office”

Lecter’s eyes closed at ‘an FBI special agent’.

“Will is dead?” it was a question but he already knew the answer.

“Yes. He was found in Budge’s basement”

The bruises on Hannibal’s face were no longer his own. He owned them to Will. Suddenly he regretted killing Tobias. He would’ve liked to torture him now.

Lecter’s face was fairly composed but a single teardrop rolled down his cheek and he took a deep breath.

“It’s my fault” Hannibal said while looking at the floor.

“It’s no one’s fault. Will was doing his job and he was aware of the consequences”

“I told him about Tobias. He only went there because I told him to”

Crawford frowned.

“He was a dangerous man. And you couldn’t have predicted-”

“Thank you, agent Crawford. I think I’ll go home now. I need to rest”

It was odd for Hannibal to so rudely interrupt someone mid-sentence but Jack understood it was emotions and he let it go.

Lecter stood up and left the office, glancing one last time at Budge’s dead body. Dead, like Will’s.

Hannibal’d seen a lot of death: violent, sudden, painful, unexpected. But none of them hurt so much. And he knew he wanted to test Will. That he was checking if Will was honest and strong enough to be his friend. For the first time in his life he felt guilty.

***

Lecter went home and saw Alana standing at his door. It had started to rain when he was driving and she was wet now. She didn’t have an umbrella and just stood there, waiting for something. Probably for something that would never happen.

Hannibal got out of the car and hurried to open the front door so they could engulf themselves in the warmth of the house. Not until he took her coat and hung it, did he notice she’d been crying. There were shadows and smudges under her eyes and she was flushed.

He didn’t want to pity her but he wanted to comfort her. He opened his arms for her and embraced her. She finally burst in tears and held him like he was all she had left in the world.

She didn’t use to show such strong emotions but she couldn’t hold it any longer. She felt comfortable in Hannibal’s strong arms and after a moment she sniffled and let go of him.

“I’m sorry”

Hannibal wasn’t sure if she meant her sudden outburst or his coat that she had just stained with tears and smudged mascara.

“The coat was wet anyway”

She tried to smile as he hung his coat and when he turned she noticed bruises on his face.

“What happened to you?”

“A patient’s friend came to my office. He killed my patient and then attacked me”

Her eyes widened, so much happened in just one day. She wasn’t sure what was real anymore.

“We fought and I had to defend myself. He died”

Hannibal said it as if it was a higher force that killed Budge.

They walked to the kitchen. He already started making soothing lemon balm tea for them.

“Jack called me” she said, reaching for a handkerchief.

Hannibal nodded and poured the tea in two mugs.

“He said Will called the emergency, that an officer was killed, but by the time they got there, they were all dead” Alana said and tried to remain composed but it was difficult.

Hannibal handed her a mug and she clutched her hands onto it as if to make sure it was real. Nothing seemed real anymore.

“I don’t indulge in regret but... I told him he was unstable. We kissed and I rejected him, told him it wouldn’t be wise. I cannot help but regret it, although I would still do the same”

“He was dear to you and it’s understandable you feel regret. I regret I told him about the man who killed him. If my actions were different, none of this might have happened”

“He was dear to you, too. And it’s understandable to feel guilty as well. But you’re not responsible for what happened”

They sipped on the tea. Alana was absent-mindedly brushing her fingers against the cool flat surface of the counter. Hannibal caught the movement and put his hand on hers. She smiled at him and sighed.

“What will happen now? Do you know anything about the funeral?” he asked softly.

“I’m going to call animal services and take care of Will’s dogs. I don’t know what will happen to his house or when he’s going to be buried. Or where”

“I’ll stay in contact with Jack. I’m sure he’ll know first”

Alana put a hand on Hannibal’s arm and stroked it reassuringly. She wasn’t certain if she wanted to comfort him or herself but it seemed to work. She finished the tea and stood up.

“Thank you. For everything”

“You can stay if you want. I have a guest room. You don’t have to be alone”

“I think it’s best if I’m alone right now. And you need rest, too” she pointed at his bruises.

***

The ceremony was kept fairly short. There were not many people but there were Jack and Alana and Freddie. Abigail came, too. There were some police officers who were probably forced to come.

People seemed to be either indifferent about the whole situation or had already cried themselves dry.

Hannibal stood close to Alana and Abigail, his eyes empty. One could say it was because he didn’t feel anything or because he didn’t care but it was exactly the opposite. The emptiness represented his sorrow and lack of something. He missed Will. This was their last goodbye.

When the ceremony was over and the coffin was put into the ground, Hannibal hummed Mozart’s _Lacrimosa_ in his mind.

After that Abigail hugged Hannibal and left him and Alana by the fresh grave. They were the only two people to stay longer. Even Jack shed a tear or two but left shortly after the burial.

“You didn’t tell me you killed the man who killed Will” Alana said quietly.

“It doesn’t matter. It didn’t change anything”

“Jack’s lost another agent. I’m wondering whether he’s going to retire now”

“You fall in love with the Bureau but the Bureau doesn’t fall in love with you”

Hannibal offered Alana his arm and they left the cemetery.

“Would you like to join me for dinner?” he asked.

She smiled.

***

Alana offered to help so Hannibal gave her vegetables to slice and they dealt quickly with the preparation. Alana then laid the table and found two glasses while Hannibal brought in the dishes. He also found a bottle of wine and they sat down.

“I first prepared this dish in honour of my sister, when I was very young”

“I'm sure you've perfected the recipe over the years” she smiled at him.

Hannibal returned the smile. He knew one chapter in his life was over. Irrecoverably. But he was a man who didn’t take anything for granted and a man who moved on. There was one thing, though…

“Occasionally, I drop a teacup to shatter on the floor. On purpose. I'm not satisfied when it doesn't gather itself up again” he paused to take a bite and he knew she watched him with sadness, so he offered a reassuring smile “Someday perhaps, a cup will come together”

She brushed her hand gently against his and then resumed eating.

“People get closer over a mutual loss” she commented.

“You lose one, gain another?”

“It’s one in the eye for death” she said playfully, though she wasn’t in the mood for games.

“The same with sex. Funerals often make us want it”

Alana sipped on her wine and was wondering if this was a good idea. Was this conversation going in the direction she thought it was going?

Will told her not to think so much. But could she simply let go of everything for one night? And shortly after the loss of a friend.

“You know anything scholarly on Will was supposed to be published posthumously?” she changed the topic.

“I am aware. Psychology departments will no doubt pry into any information and insight offered”

“There will be a lot of lies going around and some psychiatrists may be hungry enough to manufacture and manipulate the facts. You possess the most accurate insight, I believe. That’s a great responsibility”

“I’m still considering the options”

“Do you not want to publish anything on Will? A lot of people will not hesitate and you would regret seeing them write things not even remotely true”

He frowned at her so she continued.

“I’m not trying to push you, I only hope you’ll make the right decision. One you won’t regret”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Alana”

Was that sarcastic?

They kept eating and out of the sudden Lecter sighed.

“We’ll never be alone, will we? He’ll always be in the room”

“As long as we let him” she remarked.

They finished the dinner and Hannibal took his glass of wine along with the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Alana followed and together they quickly washed the plates.

“Are we allowed to let him go?” Hannibal asked softly, thinking about how remarkable he found Graham; he could have been his equal.

Alana put down her glass and closed her eyes for a second. She thought of some time before, when they could have had an affair. She always perceived Hannibal as a stable, responsible and reasonable man. So what kept her away from him?

“Do you _want_ to let him go?” she asked.

“The scars take time to heal, but they heal eventually”

“If you don’t scratch them” she commented.

“I’m not going to scratch them” he said and stepped closer to her.

Hannibal stroked Alana’s cheek and brought their lips together. She responded to the kiss and after a moment curled her hand around his neck, and found the line where his hair began. He nibbled at her lower lip gently and she gasped.

“With a scar there always remains a mark of the past” she whispered.

“Let’s leave the past in the past” a gentle kiss on her neck “for the time being”


End file.
